The Grimm House Memories
by haiibeautiful
Summary: Rooms are Rooms .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ,enjoy!**

photograph-nickleback

PPOV

Honestly I knew this would happen I just never thought so soon. Old Lady is gone. I'm 25 and she was 95. I plan on spending one last night here.

_Look at this photograph every time I do it makes me laugh how did ours eyes get so red , and what the hell is on joeys head._

I would look at old photographs with Sabrina and me up in the tree in the backyard. There was a photo of Henry scaring Jake and Jakes face is priceless. So many memories in this house on this hill.

SPOV

I knew this was going to happen and I just never thought so soon. Granny is gone. But I plan to spend one last night in this house.

_And this is where I grew up I think the present owner fixed it up never knew we'd ever went without. The second floor is hard for sneaking out._

I wanted to go to a party and I had to sneak out of my room but when I jump out the window Puck lands on top of me. "what the hell Puck!? " "Grimm you shouldn't be out this late"

"You don't tell granny you saw me got it Fairy boy? " "Yes ma'am!"

PPOV

_And this is where I went to school most of the time had better things to do criminal record says I broke in twice must have done it half a dozen times. I wonder if it's too late should I go back and try to graduate life's better now than it was back them if I was them I wouldn't let me back in_

I go back to the school and head straight for the gym , its empty and I go for bleacher C23 that was the bleacher I scratched 's+p' in when I was a junior.

SPOV

_Every memory of looking out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor its hard to say it time to say it goodbye goodbye. Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend I was looking for its hard to say it its time to say it goodbye goodbye_

Puck had put a picture in one of these photo albums and I found it. It was the cutest picture of him posing with Jabberwocky. Im never gonna see him again and I need to say goodbye.

PPOV

_Remember the old arcade blew every dollar that we ever made the  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_

Everybody thinks I burned down the arcade as a prank. Wrong.

SPOV

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

Daphne and Red always said they would make a band. They would be the EverafterFairies.

PPOV

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_  
_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_  
_She's had a couple of kids since then_  
_I haven't seen her since god knows when_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, god, I_  
_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._  
_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye_

I was looking for the picture of Sabrina she was in midpunch with midnight black hair. she was so pissed.

SPOV

_ I miss that town_  
_I miss the faces_  
_You can't erase_  
_You can't replace it_  
_I miss it now_  
_I can't believe it_  
_So hard to stay_  
_Too hard to leave it_  
_If I could I relive those days_  
_I know the one thing that would never change_  
_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._  
_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye. _

Im standing in the door way of the old grimm house thinking 'why do i miss this place' and then it hit me i had my first kiss my family coming together agian and most importantly love.

PPOV & SPOV

_ Look at this photograph_  
_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_  
_Everytime I do it makes me... _

The photo they both were looking at was a family photo of when they were 14 and there parents were back and Puck had his arms around Sabrinas waist and a red faced Henry behind them but everyoone else was smiling. this photo makes me **happy.**

* * *

Hi its Cupid this is my first fanfic so constructive critisim please. this probably sucks. i had a inpirationg from another fic. Disclamer - i dont own the Sisters Grimm


	2. 2 Please Dont Leave Me

The Grimm House Memories Chapter 2

Please Don't Leave Me- Pink

*Sabrina and Puck are in Counseling with Dr. Cindy *

_I don't know if I can yell any louder How many time I've kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting?_

" WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND I HATE YOU AND TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FREAK BABY!"

" Grimm , I live here too. " puck said in a dangerously calm voice.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be I am capable of really anything I can cut you into pieces But my heart is broken_

" I have to admit I have said some really mean and nasty words to you Sabrina. "

_Please don't leave me Please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me  
_

" the truth is that oddly enough I need you Puck when you were in that cocoon I almost got myself killed by that deranged and crazy freak Moth. I need you to  
Stay. Please . "

_How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty._

" in all of my 4000+ years of life I have never been this nasty to someone like I have to you. I guess you really make me crazy. "

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest. But baby I don't mean it I mean it, I promise_

" Puck , don't you realize every time we call each other names we are just having a really stupid contest about who can make the other feel worse. "

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag And I need you, I'm sorry_

"Sabrina you are one of the most beautifulness people I have ever seen I just want you to know that . and I know ill still be your punching bag."

Hey its Cupid . Please review. Ill love you all !


End file.
